Toronto or Vermont?
by tigerlily89
Summary: Brian asks Justin if he wants to go to Tornonto, as he has something special planned. But Justin wants to go to Vermont... Where do they go?


Disclaimer: I do not own QAF. I really wish I did, 'cause I would have ended it differently!!

Toronto, or Vermont…?

Brian shook himself a little and asked himself if he was ready to do what he was about to do. Was this really what he wanted? He knew it as what Justin wanted, but could he go through with it? He started to think back on all of the reasons he'd decided to do this…

Six months ago Brian had come to the conclusion that tricking didn't really do anything for him anymore, and to be honest, he didn't do it much anyway. Thinking about it he realized that he only ever did it with Justin, when they decided on a guy together. He also realized that Justin never initiated these encounters. So, without telling Justin, Brian had decided to try being monogamous and see if he could actually handle it. A few months later, he'd told Justin that he was the only one he'd fucked in four months. Justin had been shocked to say the least, but he'd also been ecstatic. Justin understood that by doing this, Brian was admitting to being in a real relationship with him. So, reason number one for Brian's great decision was that he didn't need to fuck anyone else but Justin, so why not make it official, right?

Then there was Justin himself. Justin, the little blonde twink that had been through so much more than a boy, a man really, his age should ever have to endure. The young man who had broken down every wall Brian had ever constructed around his heart, and made himself a permanent place there. He was truly Brian's Sunshine; Debbie had aptly named him from the start. His bright smile could melt even the coldest heart, which he'd proven when he managed to melt Brian's. He'd dug in so deep that the thought of being without him scared Brian. Being without this little blonde twink scared the great Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue, and he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. He loved the little shit, more than he'd ever loved anyone other than Mikey. Although, he'd had to borrow Deb's big hairy cohonas to admit that. So, reason number two for the great decision was that he really did love the little bastard.

And finally, it was for Justin. He wanted to do this for the man he loved. He knew it was what his lover wanted. And the thought of the sunshine smile he'd see when he told Justin his plan sent warmth all throughout Brian's body. This was the right thing to do. After so many years of thinking it was just for the straight people, Brian saw that he had been wrong. Justin was right, Mikey and Ben were right. It was about wanting to spend forever with the one you love. So reason number three was because it would make his Sunshine happy, hell, it would make him happy too.

Brian shook himself again; he was ready to do this. He wasn't the same Brian he'd once been, the old Brian would have fucked this up, even if he'd wanted to try. The new Brian wouldn't, he loved his Sunshine too much to hurt him. So, with a new determination, Brian sat himself on the couch and waited for Justin to get home from PIFA.

Justin entered the loft, kicking his shoes off by the door as usual, and glanced around to look for Brian. He found him on the couch, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey Bri, how was your day? Did you get all that stuff done you said you needed to do?" he asked, going to sit beside his lover.

Brian kissed Justin gently, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. "Yeah, almost everything. I just have one more thing I've got to do later, but it depends on what your plans for next week are." Brian said, with a sly grin.

Justin smiled. "So far I don't have any plans next week Brian, you know that. Its school break so I'm off all next week. I had hoped you and I could maybe go to Vermont for that ski trip we never went on," he told the older man, kissing him playfully.

Brian grinned wider. "Actually, Vermont wasn't in my plans for next week Sunshine," Brian said, watching his lover's face fall slightly.

"Okay Bri, maybe another time." Justin said.

Brian laughed quietly. "Actually Justin, I was thinking a trip to Toronto might be nice for the two of us," he said, hoping that Justin might take a leap and guess why Brian wanted to go to Canada.

Justin smiled. "Toronto is supposed to be nice this time of year, but the skiing is better in Vermont," he said with a laugh.

Brian rolled his eyes and decided he'd have to be more blunt if Justin were going to get the hint. "Well, we _could _go to Vermont, my plans for us wouldn't be entirely ruined, but going to Toronto would make it seem so much more official, you know like Mikey and the professor," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Brian what do you-wait, what? Official? In Toronto? Like Ben and Michael!?" the blonde exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

This time Brian did laugh. "Yes Sunshine, like Mikey and the professor, if you want to." At Justin's clearly shocked face, and continued silence Brian began to second guess himself. He stood up and started pacing the floor in front of the couch.

"You can't say you had no idea that I was going to ask," he said. "I mean, I stopped tricking, and I tell you I love you all the time, well, okay, sometimes. And when was the last time I called Mikey a stepford-fag? And really _meant_ it?"

"But, Brian, you hate marriage! You never said anything about changing your mind about that! I _never _expected you to even consider asking me to marry you! And, now you want to? Out of nowhere?" Justin exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"It's not out of nowhere Justin, I've been thinking about this for a long time. Look, I've completely thought this through. One, I love you, which I've told you. And two, I don't want to fuck other guys anymore, which you know. And three, I know it's what you want. I can finally admit I was wrong before. Marriage isn't about locking the doors and imitating straight people. It's about being with someone. The only difference between what we have and what Ben and Mikey have, is a slip of paper telling other people we want to be together. And if you want that piece of paper, I don't see why I shouldn't give it to you. So, do you want to go to Toronto or not?" Brian said.

Justin broke out into a brilliant smile, proving to Brian once again that he deserved his nickname. "When do we leave?" he asked.

Brian smiled, pulling Justin up off the couch and into a soul searing kiss. "We leave on Monday morning, but until then, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress all weekend long." Brian said huskily, pulling away from their kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it," Justin replied, his voice thick with lust. Then, with a grin, he shoved Brian down onto the couch and straddled him. "Let's get started."


End file.
